


Lights Will Guide You Home

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Family, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parseltongue, Snakes, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

  
Harry liked the park.

He didn’t like the kids in the park. They were too loud and some of them reminded him of Dudley. But the sandbox was nice. The other kids thought that sandboxes were for babies, but Harry never got to play in one so he liked it.

Wade insisted on going to the park ever since Spidey suggested it. Harry thinks Wade like likes Spidey. It explains why he always lets the hero order him around.

Where was Wade? Harry looked up just as a series of cop cars raced past. Oh, that’s where he was. Wade always seemed to get in trouble with the police while they were out, but Harry didn’t know why. Maybe the police had something against red costumes.

Harry looked back at the sand castle he was failing to make and gasped in shock. A snake! It was long with blue and green scales, slithering out of the grass and into the sand. “Ssstupid humansss…”

Harry frowned. “Excuse me, but are you talking?”

“Ssspeaker?” The snake flicked its tongue at him. “There isss a ssspeaker here?”

“How are you speaking English?”

There was an odd hissing noise and Harry realized the snake was laughing. “Sssilly ssspeaker, I am not ssspeaking human, I am ssspeaking sssnake.” The snake nuzzled Harry’s pants and began to slither into the boy’s lap. “I am called Jor.”

“Hi, Jor, my name is Harry Wilson. I’ve lived here for 5 months.” The snake began to crawl up Harry’s shirt and he giggled. It tickled!

“You have lived in the park for five months?”

“No, silly!” Harry laughed. “I live in a flat!”

“I do not think you are usssing that word correctly, Ssspeaker Harry.”

“Who are you speaking to, munchkin?” A voice said from behind him. Harry turned to see Wade, who had a few rips in his pretty red suit. Pity.

“A snake,” Jor peeked his head out of the shirt collar. “I like him. Can he stay with us?”

Wade grinned. “Of course, kiddo! He can help us scare the shit out of Spidey!”

The Merc watched as Harry hissed happily at the snake. The snake seemed to hiss something back that made the kid frown.

{His first mutation. I’m so proud!}

[Seems a bit useless.]

{I hope he grows fangs. That would be cool.}

“Wade, Jor says that he’d rather stay here.” Harry looked down at his new friend with tears about to overflow. Deadpool hurried to rectify the situation.

{Please, not the tears! We can’t handle the tears!}

“Harry, your snake just has to do snaky things that can’t be done at our apartment!” That’s logical. Deadpool glared at the snake, who was crawling out of Harry’s shirt. “He might even have a snaky girlfriend!”

Harry sniffled. “Like you have a Spidey boyfriend?”

“Exactly!”

[Rethink that.]

{Ha!}

The Merc sighed. “I’ll buy you ice cream. Or tacos.”

“…Ice cream tacos?”

“Brilliant!” Wade said, drawing attention of the moms around. Uh-oh. “Say goodbye to your snake, Harry!”

“Bye, Jor!” Harry waved goodbye as Wade pulled him away.

Jor sat up and waved his head back and forth. He said, almost to himself, “Cute child. Remindsss me a bit of Fenrir.”


End file.
